disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast Official Comic Adaptation
Beauty and the Beast Comic Adaptation, also known as Beauty and the Beast: A Tale of Enchantment, was a 48-page comic adaptation of the film released shortly after the film was released. It was released in a standalone format in 1991 and later released as part of a collector's pack alongside both issues of Disney Comics' New Adventures of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It was later reprinted as the 14th issue of of the Cartoon Tales line and again in Disney Princess Comics Treasury. The comic has also been released in a digital format by Comixology. The digital release features a number of changes in coloring and features a brighter, crisper look in general. Summary The storyline is essentially that of Beauty and the Beast except abridged to fit the comic format. Many small details are changed to fit the 48 pages. Trivia *This comic removes most of the songs, although the opening song is incorporated into dialogue. Minor changes from the movie *The baker is given a slightly different appearance than in the film, being depicted as a mustachioed, fit man instead of an overweight, red bearded man. This was apparently due to a mix-up with a character moving a wheelbarrow of baguettes in the very final moments of the opening song, just after Belle snapped back behind her. *The Bimbettes' reaction to Belle's refusal to Gaston is removed. *Maurice's encounter with the wolves occurs much earlier than in the film, immediately after noting that he missed a turn. In addition, he doesn't have Phillipe go down the foggy path beforehand. *In the comic, Belle made sure to politely thank Gaston for asking for marriage before Gaston falls into the mud. (This line, "But thanks for asking," is actually the same line used by Belle in the "Me" song featured in the stage musical, and was initially in the first draft penned by Woolverton after the second rewrite.) *Beast's reaction to Belle's intrusion into the West Wing is toned down to his simply yelling at her instead of smashing everything in sight in a fit of rage. *Because of the Gaston songs being excised, it is implied that other than LeFou and the asylum warden, Gaston did not divulge any portions of his plan to anyone in the village to force Belle to marry him. In addition, the asylum warden personally accompanies Gaston to Belle's cottage instead of LeFou in the case of the film. **On a related note, Gaston forcing LeFou into lookout duty was cut, with it being left unexplained how Gaston managed to deduce Belle returned home outside of Gaston simply remarking that they'll wait for them and then he'll be ready for them. *In the comic, Belle finds Maurice awake long enough for him to tell her to run and claim it should have been him who should have been kept imprisoned, while in the film, Maurice is clearly out cold by the time Belle found him. *The fight between the objects and the villagers is excised to one panel being dedicated to it. *Most of the final scene was excised, just showing Mrs. Potts and Chip changing back to their original forms and Belle and the Prince dancing. Pages BATB official comic adaptation internal front cover.jpg|Title page BATB official comic adaptation page 1.jpg|Page 1 Beauty and the Beast Comixology 1.jpg|Page 1 in Comixology - note the coloring changes BATB official comic adaptation page 2.jpg|Page 2 BATB official comic adaptation page 3.jpg|Page 3 BATB official comic adaptation page 4.jpg|Page 4 Alternate covers 1641607-hr php.jpg|''Cartoon Tales'' cover DIG002712_1.jpg|Comixology digital release cover Category:Comic books Category:Comic stories Category:Beauty and the Beast books Category:Disney Princess books Category:Books Category:Disney Renaissance